It happens to everyone
by littlelovegood
Summary: Albus smirked his smirk and leaned in closer to Scorpius, "I told you it happens to everyone." Albus tries to wind up Scorpius, and one ends up with a 'problem'. Rated T because of the suggestive theme, and i'm paranoid. Thanks x


Albus traipsed in from his late night Quidditch practise covered in mud and soaked in sweat. He quickly glanced around the common room and, noticing that Scorpius hadn't returned from prefect duties, decided to take a shower.

When Albus finally returned from the boys dormitories he found his friend alone in the common room, reading a book by the fire.

"What you reading?" Albus asked, stealing the book from Scorpius' grasp.

"A book, Al, now give it back!" Scorpius snapped; he was always irritated when people, namely Albus, interrupted his reading.

"Scor, all you've done is read this stupid book all week. We've barely spoke."

"And all you've done is play Quidditch, we're both busy Albus," Scorpius sniped rather matter-of-factly, "and besides, we talked last night when you woke me up 2 and the night before when you woke me up a half 3." Scorpius feigned annoyance, but Albus knew it was light hearted.

"Well, is it so bad that I miss the sarcasm from my best friend?"

"I guess not, now give me my book!"

"Come get it?"

Albus knew as well as Scorpius did, that this game was unfair, because as similar as the two boys' builds were, Albus towered over the blond by at least half a foot. But still, Scorpius stood from his seat and persisted tickling the other boy.

The play fight had caused Albus to subconsciously walk backwards towards the table. As he tripped over the table leg, Scorpius grabbed Albus' arm in an attempt to stop him falling. Instead the two landed in heap on the floor, Albus breaking the smaller boy's fall.

Scorpius quickly moved so that he was straddling Albus, and continued to tickle the black haired boys. Albus smirked a smirk that would make any Malfoy proud, and Scorpius felt a familiar pull in his stomach.

Within seconds Scorpius' eyes grew to the size of plates and his mood dropped. He attempted to push himself off of Albus. Albus noticed the change in his friend's behaviour and grabbed Scorpius by the wrist.

"Albus! Get off, let me go!"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Albus demanded.

"It doesn't matter."

Scorpius was still trying to wriggle free, and so Albus took advantage of his Quidditch-gained-strength and flipped the two boys; now Scorpius lay under Albus, who used his hands to pin Scorpius' arms to the floor.

"Al, please, get off!" Scorpius was starting to sound desperate and his attempts to move Albus were becoming more violent.

Albus started to move his weight off of Scorpius chest and further down his body to gain more control of the wriggling boy.

"Not until you tell me what's wr..." And at that moment, Albus' eyes also grew as he understood his best friend's problem.

Scorpius blushed a scarlet blush that any Weasley would be proud of.

"Scor, don't be embarrassed. Come on, how many times have we laughed at the guys in our dorm who wake up like this? So your mind was elsewhere, big deal! It happens to everyone!"

"Al please don't, just get off and let me go," Scorpius' voice was vulnerable and desperate again.

"Look Scor, I'm your best mate, I'm not going to laugh at you, please don't go, you'll make this awkward."

"No, you're making this awkward by not letting me up. This is all your fault Potter."

Albus Potter was known for his humour at the most inappropriate times, this time, he was just trying to make light of the situation.

"It's not my fault I'm unbelievably gorgeous and you're as bent as a doughnut."

Scorpius flushed a deeper red and physically cringed. Albus cringed too.

"Scor, this didn't happen because you were thinking of a girl did it?"

"Al, don't."

"Scor, are you gay?" Albus sounded like the vulnerable one now.

"Albus."

"I can't believe you never told me you were gay, Scor. I thought we told each other everything?"

"Al, please don't get upset, I'm sorry," Scorpius was practically pleading his best friend for forgiveness.

"Do I at least get to know who he is?"

"Erm ... Al, please don't."

"Argh, Scorpius! I thought we were friends, I thought you trusted me? I don't understand why you won't tell me. I'm going to bed." It was easy to tell that Albus was becoming more hurt and angry by Scorpius' secrecy by the second.

As Albus started to move, Scorpius grabbed his arms and pulled Albus back down. He took advantage of Albus' momentary shock to, once again, flip them over so he was straddling Albus.

"You're sure you want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah," Albus sounded hopeful.

"And you swear you won't make things awkward, or get mad at me?"

"Of course I won't be mad, Scor," this time Albus sounded confused.

Scorpius quickly shifted his legs so he was lying between Albus' legs, he moved his arms to either side of Albus' head and slowly brought his lips to meet Albus', giving his friend enough time to stop him if he was uncomfortable.

The kiss was slow and gentle to begin with, as Albus took a few moments to realise what was happening and relax into the kiss. When Scorpius pulled away, Albus looked dazed.

"I'm sorry Al, I shouldn't have..."

Albus grabbed Scorpius hips and pulled him flush against himself, "don't be."

Albus flipped them for the last time that night and kissed Scorpius with more force, and heat.

"Albus you seem to have a problem," Scorpius stuttered with a blush.

Albus smirked his smirk and leaned in closer to Scorpius, "I told you it happens to everyone."

The end

**Thanks for reading, a review would be appreciated. Constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks again x**


End file.
